


Never enough

by rainymood



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainymood/pseuds/rainymood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun…</p>
<p>“Lo siento, lo siento” </p>
<p>  Sus manos intentaron alcanzar, tocar, la imagen que se materializaba frente a sus ojos pero el tiempo se encargó de desvanecerla. Junhyung tragó saliva con fuerza y obligó a sus piernas a caminar. La soledad es capaz de crear graves conflictos cuando se mantiene una estable conversación con ella, pensó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, cómo están? No hay muchas advertencias para esta historia más que decir que soy de Argentina y se van a topar con "voseo". Si les molesta, lo siento mucho u.u si no les molesta, prosigan con la lectura :)

 

**Never enough**

 

 

_//however big i ever feel_ __  
it's never enough  
whatever i do to make it real  
it's never enough  
in any way i try to speak  
it's never enough  
never enough  
however much i try to speak  
it's never enough//

“Never enough; The cure”

 

 

 

 

       El humo ascendió distribuyéndose en pequeñas partículas que el aire se encargaría de esparcir, Junhyung muy poca atención le prestó a la efímera escalera de humo. Su atención robada por imágenes-vívidas, palpables- que atormentaban su memoria. Tembló su mano, la colilla cayó al piso, el taco de su caro zapato se encargó de pisotearla sin piedad alguna. Sintió una fuerte punzada, suspiró cerrando los ojos, pidiendo por primera vez en su vida a Dios (aquel  ser cuya existencia ignoró por años y años como otras tantas cosas) que le cortara los nervios receptores de su cabeza. Las imágenes se volvían insoportables, incluso para su propio corazón. Dicen que un hombre no es hombre si llora, que la fuerza es el único motor que guía su supervivencia-Junhyung siempre creyó con ferviente convicción pero las paredes que construyó a lo largo de su breve existencia se derrumbaron como si una gran máquina hubiera chocado contra ellas.

 

_Jun…_

 

“Lo siento, lo siento”

 

       Sus manos intentaron alcanzar, tocar, la imagen que se materializaba frente a sus ojos pero el tiempo se encargó de desvanecerla. Junhyung tragó saliva con fuerza y obligó a sus piernas a caminar. La soledad es capaz de crear graves conflictos cuando se mantiene una estable conversación con ella, pensó. Rió porque la idea, fugaz, le resultó absurda. Junhyung se volvía loco conforme pasaban los segundos y estaba seguro que muy poco tenía que ver su predisposición genética. Hyunseung. Hyunseung tenía toda, absolutamente toda la culpa.

 

       Quizás, si en algún momento-justo cuando sus cuerpos conectaban forzosamente- hubiera recibido las palabras que tanto esperaba escuchar de la boca del otro entonces su mente no tendría que pasar por semejante retroceso. Su corazón no tendría que pasar por semejante agonía. Un hombre no es hombre si llora… las palabras iban y venían mezclándose con sus más profundos recuerdos, aquellos que olían a humedad y vestían un suave manto sepia.

 

       Se detuvo, sus ojos ardían por la intensidad del viento. En realidad, si tenía que ser honesto, la culpa no era toda de Hyunseung. Quiso evitar lo inevitable, el darse cuenta de que fue su propio error. El único que tuvo máxima participación no fue otro que él mismo. Hyunseung lo enredó con palabras y sumiso se dejó caer en esa red, esperanzado con la idea de que las cosas cambiarían en algún punto. Se convenció que Hyunseung podría ofrecerle algo más que lo que ofrecía una y cada noche. Junhyung tomó todo lo que podía tomar pero nunca fue suficiente.  Y nunca lo sería.

 

“Volviste”

 

       Las paredes se veían igual de percudidas que siempre, las cortinas casi estáticas –algunas veces el viento pasaba por entremedio moviéndolas suavemente- la débil luz y las falsas promesas colgaban como una frágil lámpara en el aire. Junhyung sonrió a pesar de su dolor.

 

“Volví, Hyunseung”

 

      Sus ojos se clavaron en la oscuridad de dos ojos ajenos. ¿Cómo no desear más? ¿Cómo salir invicto? Hyunseung poseía un aura atrayente, un algo caótico que prometía muchas cosas… pero que cumplía pocas. Quizás ese era su encanto, la razón por la cual Junhyung dejó arrastrar su cuerpo (no sólo su cuerpo) hacia el otro, desnudó su alma frente a él y le mostró que comía de su mano. A Hyunseung le gustaba sentirse poderoso. Junhyung acarició el suave cabello.

 

“Te extrañe”

 

“No es cierto. Decís eso a todos”

 

      Si hubiera podido mirar más allá de la sonrisa ladeada, quizás hubiera podido detectar el dolor que quebrantaba la mirada de Hyunseung. Junhyung no quería observar esos detalles, no quería seguir tejiendo un manto del cual no podría salir, Junhyung quería libertad.

 

      El recuerdo quedaría impregnado en las paredes de su cabeza. El momento lo guardaría egoístamente en su memoria. El miedo de que el recuerdo, como tantos otros, mute en lo inevitable lo obligó a respirar con dificultad. Hyunseung. Hyunseung va a deteriorarse, cuanto más tiempo su memoria se rehúse a liberarlo. Cuanto más tiempo Junhyung se rehúse a liberarlo.

 

“Sos libre…”

 

      Finalmente Junhyung caminó sin mirar atrás. No juró no regresar. Aprendió con la experiencia que las promesas rara vez son cumplidas pero se conformaba con su disposición. Las imágenes de Hyunseung podían mutar, podían deformarse hasta convertirse en grandes manchas, un juego de colores ópticos y hasta en la nada misma. Junhyung estaba seguro que lo que no cambiaría jamás sería ese hueco en su pecho.

 

      Su corazón no le pertenecía. Hyunseung lo guardaba en un frágil cofre de vidrio y Junhyung no podía estar más contento.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta acá, les agradezco de corazón por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer lo que escribí. Kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos <3


End file.
